1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for applying material to a surface.
More particularly, this invention relates to devices for applying viscous masses to a surface.
In a further and more specific aspect, the instant invention relates to a hand held device for impelling a viscous mass in a predetermined trajectory for adherence to a surface.
2. Prior Art
The prior art is replete with apparatus and techniques for applying paint, plaster, and other viscous masses to a surface for adherence thereto. Coatings of a selected viscous mass can be sprayed onto a surface with the use of a spray gun, or applied directly with the use of brushes, rollers, and other similar devices. Viscous masses may further be applied to a surface using a technique commonly referred to as spattering. Spattering involves agitating flexible elements such as bristles or the like for impelling or otherwise catapulting droplets of viscous mass from a viscous mass source for application to a surface. Although the prior art provides apparatus that incorporate spattering as a means for applying a viscous mass to a surface, these apparatus have structural and functional shortcomings necessitating new and useful improvements.
For instance, the prior art has devised many devices that incorporate merely centrifugal force for throwing viscous masses or the like from the tips of bristles and other similar substantially flexible elements. The difficulty with these devices is that they are not very efficient, they do not efficiently throw the viscous mass in an orderly and predictable direction, and do not apply the viscous material evenly, with some areas being more heavily laden with viscous material than others.
One notable device incorporates a reservoir for holding viscous masses and a carrier rotatably mounted proximate the reservoir having flexible elements. The carrier is rotated for passing the flexible elements through the viscous mass, which then successively spatter the viscous mass after contacting an abutment. Although this device is exemplary, it spatters the viscous mass in only one direction, and fails to provide for the efficient and orderly spattering of masses having different viscosity.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved applicator for applying viscous masses to a surface.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved applicator that is easy to construct.
And another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved applicator that is inexpensive to manufacture.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved applicator operative for efficiently spattering viscous masses having different viscosity.
Yet another object of the instant invention is to provide a new and improved applicator for spattering masses in a predetermined trajectory.
Yet still another object of the instant invention is to provide a new and improved applicator that is easy to use.
And a further object of the invention is to provide a new and improved applicator that is easy to clean.
Still a further object of the immediate invention is to provide a new and improved applicator that may be configured for applying a viscous mass to a substantially vertical surface and a substantial horizontal surface, such as a ceiling.
Yet a further object of the invention is to provide a new and improved method of spattering viscous masses to a surface.
And still a further object of the invention is to provide a new and improved applicator that may be used for painting a surface and for applying texture to a surface.
And yet still a further object of the invention is to provide a new and improved applicator selectively adjustable for dispensing a selected quantity of viscous mass.